


A Deal Making

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comic), Teen Titans
Genre: Blow Jobs, Human trafficking mentioned, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade has an honor code even if it's not well known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal Making

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly based in the comic'verse although I suppose you can see it as future fic from the animated Teen Titans show. Doesn't really matter as long as you like Slade/Dick together.

“I thought I knew how disgusting you could be, Slade, but this is a new low, even for you.” Nightwing descended from the warehouse’s ceiling to land behind the man.

“I must admit I am uncomfortable with this particular job as well.” Slade lazily looked over his shoulder as way of greeting the other. “I normally don’t accept when the job goes against my slim moral code but the pay was exceptionally good and I’m not actually handling any of the trafficked goods.”

“You mean the women being kidnapped from their countries in order to become sex slaves.” Nightwing snapped. “Don’t try to distant yourself from this situation, not when you’re helping it.”

“They just wanted me to keep you and the others in capes off their backs while doing business in this particular area. I’ll be done in another two days and then can take my money elsewhere while you follow their trail and clean it up.” Slade turned around fully, crossing his arms behind his back.

“Their money can’t be good enough to get you to leave them all alive and healthy. I know that these men disgust you just as much as they do me.” Dick frowned and shook his head. “Help me take them down tonight, before they can so much as ship one more girl away.”

“I thought you were used to working on your own by now, Nightwing.” Slade rolled his neck until it cracked pleasantly. “Besides, you know I don’t do charity work and I don’t recall any favors that I owe you, Grayson.”

“Then how about a counter offer?” Dick placed his hands on his hips.

“I don’t want Daddy Bats’ money and I know you can’t afford my prices on your own, kid.” Slade shook his head.

“I wasn’t thinking of money.” A blush crossed Dick’s face and Slade’s interest peaked.

“And just what exactly were you thinking of, little birdie?” Slade practically purred as he smiled behind his mask.

Dick was quiet before his arms returned to cross over his chest and he looked to the side. “A blowjob.” More silence followed before Dick cleared his throat. “Payable once we finish.”

“Grayson, you’re kidding me, right? You really think I would double cross the amount of money I’m getting for a simple blowjob?” Slade started to chuckle.

“Slade,” Dick met the man’s single eye, “I am willing to get down on my knees and suck your cock so you’ll agree to help me.” Slade’s chuckle died suddenly as he felt arousal bloom in the pit of his stomach. “And I’ll swallow.”

“Damn right you’ll swallow.” Slade pointed at Dick accusingly. “If you bite me or grimace or--”

“It’s not my first blowjob, Slade.” Dick hissed. “I know what I’m doing here.” A small smug expression crossed his face, “And I know it’s worth your money.”

“I’m almost proud of how manipulative you are, Grayson.” Slade took out his guns. “They’ve got twelve heavily armed guys and one mutant they scraped up from somewhere.”

“Yeah, I knew about the mutant, why do you think I needed your help?” Nightwing asked as he stepped next to Deathstroke.

“If you get shot or something, I’m still going to expect this blowjob. Try not to get too bloodied up for me.” Slade led the way.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Slade.” Dick fell into step behind him. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dick’s eyes roamed around to check for anyone still standing but he was able to finally take a deep relaxed breath. It seemed like the fighting was done. He could call up the police and begin to assist in sorting out how to get the women back to where they belong and also work through the traumatic situations they were put through. He would begin hunting down the ones he wasn’t able to save in time before they were sold and work his way to getting them to safety as well.

He snapped around as he felt a presence behind him and blocked the arm reaching for him. But his block was caught and Slade glared at him as he reached up with his other arm to run his hand through Dick’s hair, down his neck, and then pushed down on his shoulder until Dick fell to his knees. Slade’s hand glided back up to rest in Dick’s hair.

“Pay up,” Slade ordered.

“Thanks for waiting until the blood cooled to collect,” Dick grumbled even as he reached up to fumble with Slade’s belt and the straps connecting his pants to the belt and top half. 

“Stop your bitching and make better use of that mouth, Grayson.” Slade ordered as Dick finally pulled his pants down to his thighs. 

“Well now I know the age old question of boxers versus briefs.” Dick quipped even as he rubbed through Slade’s briefs at his already interested cock. 

“And what exactly do you wear under all that spandex?” Slade asked, holding back the urge to thrust his hips eagerly.

“Sometimes I go commando to avoid the panty lines.” Dick smirked.

“You always were a tease, kid, but tonight you’re going to make good on your promise.” Slade used the hand in Dick’s hair to push his face against his erection. Dick didn’t try to fight; he just licked the thin layer of cloth covering the bulge from the bottom to the top of the briefs. Slade murmured approvingly as Dick’s hands glided up his thighs and then pulled the underwear down to release his cock. 

Slade expected some sort of smart-alecky remark but Dick didn’t offer one. Instead, with no further warning or words, Dick leaned forward and ran his tongue from the base to the tip, licking at the head obscenely before wrapping his lips around it. He tongued the slit, tasting the slight bitterness, and then looked up at Slade. Smirking around his mouthful, Dick pulled away to run lick up and down before, with one motion, taking the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Damnit, Grayson,” Slade cursed as he tugged at the dark hair in his hold. Dick moaned and pushed his head up against Slade’s hand before deep throating again. Slade took Dick’s head between both hands and thrust into the warm mouth surrounding his cock. Dick simply kept his head still while Slade used his mouth, fucking his face until he came with a quiet curse. 

Dick swallowed around Slade, nosing the coarse hair at the base, before pulling off and wiping at his mouth. He pulled Slade’s briefs back up and then his pants but left the belt for Slade to do himself. 

“I’ll give you a minute and then I’m going to call the cops and start cleaning up here.” Dick stood up and began to walk away.

“Grayson,” Dick glanced over his shoulder to watch Slade snap his belt back into place. “The price goes up next time you want my help.”

“Slade, I never want your help.” Dick corrected.

Slade nodded. “The next time you need it, then.” He turned away and left without another word. Dick continued on his own way, prepared to do whatever he had to in order to ensure that the right thing carried through.


End file.
